Lionheart of the North
by ChibiRussia
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, England, has taken it as his mission to fulfill the late queen's dying wish, though some might think it is something unusual. Arthur gathers his crew and sets sails, not knowing that they will be caught in a terrible storm, and ends up in a strange land. Rated M for future chapters, just to be safe.


**"We're** going to sink for sure! I said it would be a bad idea to come here, captain!" Brian shouted over the sounds of the raging storm. The big rain drops came down so hard that they felt like little daggers against their skin.

"I know you did, but I don't care! The queen herself ordered us to do this! Besides, there's no turning back now!"

"To hell with the queen's orders!" Brian snapped at his captain.  
"She's been dead for a while now, so they don't matter! We've already lost three men to this storm, and I don't want to lose the rest of them!"

"You say that again about the queen and I'll throw you overboard myself!" the captain, Arthur Kirkland, shouted, reaching for his hat, to make sure it wouldn't fly away, before he remembered that the wind had already taken it away. His short, dirty blond locks were now wet, making them stick to his scalp, forehead and neck, instead of being their messy selves.

"Go right ahead! I might actually have better chances of surviving like that!" Brian shouted back. Of course, he wasn't telling the truth. He wouldn't have better chances of surviving if he jumped to the water. There were a lot of rocks which could easily crack his skull open if a current or a wave would make him hit them hard enough. He was just so frustrated because of the situation they were in, that he didn't really think before speaking.

"Why you…!" The captain turned his emerald eyes upwards as he heard a loud crack from the direction of the main mast, which he was standing right next to, taking support from it. The mast had broken in half, and the top part of it fell down to the deck, right between Arthur and Brian.

"Brian! Are you alright, lad?" Arthur shouted when he couldn't see the other. There was no answer, just rain and wind, so he got worried and moved closer to the fallen top half of the mast. He had fallen to the sitting on the deck, so he crawled.  
When he reached the fallen mast, he struggled to get up. He tried to take support from the mast, but it was hard since the large piece of wood was shaped round.

The moment he was almost standing well enough, the ship hit some of the sharp rocks that just had to be there to make everything even more difficult than it already was.  
Because of the impact, the captain fell again and in a way rolled almost all the way to the right side railing of the ship. He moved closer to the railing and took support from it as he tried getting up again. That was maybe a bad choice, because next another impacts made him fall overboard to the water.

Arthur had his eyes tightly squeezed shut as his back hit the water and he sank under the surface. In the water, he opened his eyes and saw how his dear ship was slowly sinking deeper into the dark void of the water. He would most likely never sail with her again. Not unless some sort of miracle would happen, which would not, since this world was so cruel to him today. He was out of miracles.

Even though there was a raging storm above, beneath it was weirdly calm. Everything was moving slowly and it was also very dark, which was pulling Arthur into a lulling sleep. However, he was wide awake, and swam to the surface, taking air into his lungs before coughing couple of times.

It didn't take long before a wave pulled the Brit back under the surface. He got up again, and this time found a piece of wood, a little piece of his ship, and pulled his upper body to be on it. Then another wave came. The captain and the plank of wood were sent towards rocks, making the man hit the back of his head against them.  
It was a wonder how he managed to stay on the piece of wood as he almost became unconscious.

The storm started to calm down, and then went away as quickly as it came. Arthur didn't register this as he slowly sailed towards land. Wait, land? The Brit lifted his head slightly, making his head hurt more than it already did, and he saw the land which was barely visible in the darkness. It was such a welcoming sight, even though Arthur loved the sea more. As he was slowly drawn to the unknown land of unconsciousness, he could see lights. They looked like torch lights. So there are people?

His eyesight started to get really blurry, and all of the voices and sounds seemed more distant than they really were. It was like a wall was placed between the captain and the sources of the sounds. He moved his head to be against the wooden plank, and he was closing his eyes as he heard something swimming towards him. Arthur tried to keep his eyes open, wanting to see who or what it was, but all he saw was a glance of blond hair, lighter colour than his own.

His mind went into the darkness for couple of seconds, or minutes because next time he opened his eyes he was on land and saw figures standing around him.

"Kato, se elää viäl! (Look, he's still alive!)" a child's voice said, but Arthur could not understand it. It was a strange language to him. He moved his head to the side so he could see the sea. He now realized that there was no storm anymore.

"Tapetaa se enneko se herää kunnol. (Let's kill him before he wakes up properly.)" Now a male was talking, also using that same strange language. Arthur was lost to the darkness again for a few seconds before a third voice joined.

"Ei. Viedää se kotikylää. Haluun tietää mistä ne tänne tuli. (No. Let's take him to our home village. I want to know where they came from.)" The voice sounded younger than the one before it. Arthur tried to ask who they were, but couldn't get a single word out of his mouth. Then everything went black.

**"Millokoha** se herää? (When do you think he wakes up?)"

"En mie vaa tiiä. Se o nukkunu jo viis päivää. Mahtaakoha se herät ollenkaa? (I don't know. He has been sleeping for five days already. Do you think he's going to wake up at all?)"

"Kyl se varmaa. Mattiki nukku kerra yli viiko, muistaks? (I think so. Matti slept for over a week once, remember?)"

"Ai nii. Nii nukkuki… Mist luulet et se o tullu? Se näyttääkin nii erilaiselt… (Oh yeah. He did… Where do you think he came from? He looks so different…)"

"Tino san et se o voinu tul jostai vähä etelämpää. Jostai vähä eteläisemmäst maast siis. Mut ei kumminkaa kauhee eteläisest. Sil kumminki o nii valee iho. (Tino said that he could have come from somewhere more south. From a more southern country I mean. But not too southern. He still has such a pale skin.)"

"Sanoks se sillai? (Did he say that?)"

"Joo. En valehtel. (Yeah. I'm not lying.)"

"… Mitä luulet, mist se o saanu nää? (… Where do you think he got these from?)"

This little conversation was which Arthur woke up to. He slowly blinked his eyes open, only to see faces of two boys that were looking at him, and one of them had their hand at his earrings. There was a moment of silence as the boys and Arthur looked at each other. The boys were maybe about six or seven years old, and both of them had blond hair and blue eyes. The boys had also somewhat round cheeks and small, cute noses. They looked like twins.

After this short staring contest the boys suddenly ran away from the room where Arthur was in, one of them yelling: "Iskä! Se heräs! (Dad! He woke up!)"

* * *

AN: Another fanfic that has been bothering my mind quite a while now. I actually hesitated publishing this because I am not completely sure where this is going, but I guess that how many things work. And I know, it's short, but that's what you'll get for now. Hopefully you can enjoy!


End file.
